Once upon a high school
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: If you thought the students were bad you should see the teachers... At the prestigious Storybrooke Academy there may be something there between the history teacher and the new librarian. Rumbelle AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Storybrooke Academy

Est. 1894

_Si potest somniavit_

The pale grey building had been built by the school's slightly eccentric founder. He had added four turrets, one at each corner of the two storey square building which now acted as the teachers' offices. The quad in the centre had a fountain in the middle of the knot garden with water bubbling out of a teapot into the pool which had been shaped like a large teacup complete with saucer. Lightly perfumed roses spilled out of carefully pruned flower beds their blooms loose and relaxed. Belle French smiled to herself as she walked through to the south wing of the building which housed her new place of work. The library took up the whole top floor of that side of the building with the English, History, Psychology and Geography classrooms below it. She unlocked the double doors and made her way though the shuttered gloom of the long room towards her polished mahogany desk in the middle. Belle dropped her bag in the leather, swivel chair and flicked on her computer. As it warmed up she went along the walls opening the heavy velvet curtains. With a row of windows of both sides the room was soon filled with bright morning light. It revealed the stacks of shelves stuffed full of books standing at regulated intervals along each wall in between the tall windows. Between the stacks were medium sized round wooden tables. Belle walked slowly along the alley created the length of the library breathing in the comforting smell of books and the quiet. She returned to her desk and smiled up at the painting that could now be seen clearly. It was a copy of the original which hung in the reception area on the other side of the building. The north wing housed the main entrance into the reception area and the school hall, the upper floor held the student's common room and the dining hall. Belle gave Mr Jefferson a little curtsy his rakishly angled top hat making her smile. She logged onto the mainframe and checked the clock on the wall. School started sharp at nine o'clock with the welcome assembly kicking off the new school year. She had just under half an hour to prepare herself. The past week she'd been working on familiarising herself with the library and the electronic catalogue. She glanced once more at the time and decided to head across to the hall. Belle quickly checked her reflection in her pocket mirror and reapplied a light layer of clear lip balm. Her hair had been carefully drawn back into a low bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a powder blue tea dress and a neat cream cardigan with brown leather boots. She touched her pearl pendant for luck and straightened her charm bracelet on her wrist. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself and walked quickly out of her comfort zone.

She arrived at the hall with ten minutes early but most of the staff were already there. A woman with a dark pixie cut caught her eye. "Hello."

"Hi. Um… I'm Belle French. I'm the new librarian."

"Oh! Of course! It's lovely to meet you. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard and this is Emma Swan." She indicated the woman next to her. "I teach English and Emma does I.T." Belle shook their hands.

"Oooooh. Fresh meat." Belle turned to see another woman wearing a skirt that was just too short and a blouse that was just too tight. "I'm just teasing. I'm Ruby Lucas, I teach P.E. You must be the new librarian?"

"Belle French."

"Belle French. What a great name! It sounds like a Bond girl or something. Uh oh, here comes the wicked witch of the north wing." Belle looked up to see Headmistress Mills sweep into the room. The students immediately silenced and stopped milling around. Mary Margaret jerked her head and they took their seats at the sides of the room.

Ms. Mills stood on the podium. Belle looked her over, she'd met the headmistress at her interview and her first impression had been that she was cold and calculating. Seeing her standing in front of a roomful of students all just waiting to be inspired… she knew her first impression was spot on. Ms Mills wore a severely cut charcoal skirt suit with a grey silk blouse and scarily perfect red lipstick. "Welcome, students to a new year at Storybrooke Academy. Returning students will already know that I demand the very best from my pupils and new students will soon learn it." Belle felt a shiver travel around the room. One of the younger girls looked close to tears. "Yes I'm strict but I promise you you will thank me. I expect nothing less than complete commitment to your studies and _punctuality_." Her heavily made up eyes narrowed and Belle turned slightly to see a man enter the room. He looked straight at the headmistress who was glaring daggers at him and gave her a little wave before leaning against the door and gesturing for her to continue. Ms. Mills took a deep breath and began to speak again. Belle let herself drift out as she listed the school rules and emphasized their importance. "Finally I would like to extend a warm welcome to our newest member of staff Miss French who will be running the library." Belle felt her face flush as eyes turned on her. "All right you should all have your timetables. Off you go." The students filed out in neat lines.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Mary Margaret asked her.

Belle smiled, "I'd love to. Thank you."

"Right I have to dash. I've got to get changed. This semester I'm running the kids through orienteering." Ruby pushed her way though the students earning more than one appreciative glance from the male population.

Belle quickly settled into the rhythm of the school day. She cycled into school each morning and the day passed with familiar tasks and small surprises. She made fast friends with Mary Margaret, the ever tough Emma and Ruby and also the quiet technology teacher Ashley who was heavily pregnant. "I have my home ec. class making baby clothes." She said laughingly over lunch.

It was almost blissful but just underneath the surface there were tiny cracks of tension. Ms Mills was adept at making life difficult. Ashley and her fiancé had met at the school were Sean Herman taught maths. The headmistress had implemented a strict no personal relationship policy amongst the staff at the end of the last year. As Ashley and Sean were already a committed couple she had been unable to do anything to them but, from what Belle could gather, Ms Mills was hinting heavily that after her maternity leave Ashley may not have a position to return to.

"She can't really do that though, can she?" Belle murmured to Emma during one of her free periods. Belle was carefully restacking the shelves and Emma had come along to talk to her.

"Legally, no. But Regina holds a lot of sway with the governors."

"It's just outrageous!" Belle said, a little too loudly. A couple of seniors looked up from where they were sitting quietly chatting. "I mean, you can't punish a woman for having a child. It's ridiculous. It's 2012 for God's sake not the fifties!"

"Well I've been leaning on Graham but next to Regina…" Graham Hunt was the school's deputy head. Emma and he had a good working relationship and Belle, who had always been good at reading people, thought that it had the potential to go further. If it were not for Regina's anti-dating policy. The bell rang. "Right I've got to go. I've got class." Belle gestured for her to hand her the pile of books she'd been holding for her and Emma did so, "See you around, Belle." she said as she left.

Belle rested the books on one hip scanning along the shelves for the titles. The very top shelf was just out of her reach. Once again Belle cursed her height, or lack thereof. She carefully climbed onto the little stool she used and ran her finger along the spines. "Excuse me."

Belle, to her deep mortification, gave a little shriek and fell backwards off her stool. A strong hand caught her arm as she fell and jerked her to a sudden stop before she could hit the floor. "I… I'm so sorry. Thank you."

"No matter." The Scotsman made sure she was steady on her feet before letting go of her and resting both hands on the cane he carried with him. "I was looking for a book."

"Well you're in the right place." Belle smiled and smoothed down the skirt of her tea dress, forest green today. "I'm Belle French. I don't think we've been introduced properly." She held out her hand expectantly.

He took it a little gingerly, "Mr Gold."

"The history teacher, right?"

"I see my infamy has reached you."

Belle laughed, "Not infamy per se… Right er… what was the title of the book?" Mr Gold rattled off the title and author. "Oh. Well I'm afraid that book has been taken out of the library." Belle picked up the stool and began to walk along the shelves back to her desk.

He sighed, "I suppose I should be grateful that one of the cretins is actually doing _some_ reading outside the core text."

"I wouldn't be too excited." Belle said apologetically. "I was the one who took the book out."

He raised his eyebrows, "A fan of Elizabeth the First are we, Miss French?"

Belle nodded, "Well in a time when there weren't many opportunities for women to show what they could do she really stood out. She was one of the most powerful women in the world at the time. That fascinates me. But I can bring the book back in for you tomorrow."

"I don't want to rush you." Mr Gold began.

"Really it's no rush. I'll have finished it tonight anyway. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all. Thank you Miss French."

"Please, call me Belle."

Mr Gold gave her a little nod and limped carefully out of the library. Belle watched him go. She'd heard stories about the history teacher from staff and pupils alike. He seemed universally inspire terror but she didn't fear him. He certainly looked rather imposing in his dark suits and ties and his cane gave him a certain gravitas. But there was a spark in his dark eyes that she had caught when she had begun to talk so passionately about history books and she liked his light Scottish brogue, lilting and crisp. He was an interesting study, she thought to herself as she began checking out a pile of books for one of the students waiting for her.

"Belle! Miss French." Belle looked and up and smiled as Mary Margaret approached her.

"There you go." She handed over the books and a written note with the date they were due back to the girl.

"Thank you Miss French." Belle grinned, she was still getting used to being called 'Miss French'.

"Hello Mary Margaret. Those new copies of Jane Eyre came in for your sophomores."

"Great. But I was actually here to run an idea past you."

Belle arched an eyebrow, "How intriguing."

"Well I'm starting up auditions for the school production this week. We're doing '_The Importance of Being Ernest._' I was wondering if you'd like to get involved?"

Belle gasped, "I'd love to! I used to love doing backstage work. And I adore Oscar Wilde. How soon can I start?"

Mary Margaret beamed at her enthusiasm. "Rehearsals will be after school every Tuesday and Thursday. Is that all right?"

"Absolutely."

"Brilliant. It's always a great show and everyone really pulls together. So how's your day been so far?"

"I was talking to Emma about how awful Regina is being about Ashley and the baby." Belle whispered carefully glancing around.

"I know." Mary Margaret said equally quietly. "The whole policy this is just ridiculous. I mean, Ashley and Sean never let their relationship interfere with their teaching and we spend so much time together and we're all so passionate about the same things isn't it natural for a few of the staff to feel a little more about each other?"

"You wouldn't happen to be speaking from experience would you M?" Belle teased her lightly watching Mary Margaret's snow white cheeks blush.

"No… I…Anyway I don't know how long Regina can keep the policy up. Mr Gold's been attacking it as ridiculous from the start."

"Oh, does he have his eye on someone?"

"Mr Gold? Oh no! I just think he likes to irritate Regina. He's one of the few who properly stands up to her."

Yes, Belle thought, a very interesting study indeed…

_AN/ So this is my first proper AU. I've written sort of sequels and prequels but never totally alternate so please do let me know what you think. Also the school motto means 'if it can be dreamt'. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ First of all just wow! The response I've received for this story has been staggering. All you Rumbellers are just so lovely! The Plan is to make this story three chapters long and to have an epilogue so it won't be too long but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

_On another note some people have been talking about the rating. I don't plan on this going any higher than teen simply because I've never written smut before and I think if I tried it would come out a bit forced and awkward. So no outright smut but a little bit of naughtiness implied maybe in time… As always thanks for your support and let me know what you're thinking! Enjoy dearies! _

Chapter Two

Belle knocked cautiously on the door. "If you're one of my sophomores it'll be better for all of us if you just go away." Came the Scottish brogue.

She giggled and pushed the door open. "Are their essays really that bad?" she asked.

Mr Gold looked up and Belle felt immediate satisfaction in seeing his eyes light up and his lips twitch into a smile. "I despair of the whole lot of them, Miss French."

"I brought you the book. It's already checked out for you and everything."

"Thank you that's really very kind. Did you enjoy it?" Belle's brow furrowed slightly. "You didn't agree with his conclusion did you?" he asked.

"No. Not really. I thought it was oversimplified and pandering." She said bluntly.

Mr Gold let out a bark of laughter. "Would you like a cup of tea, Miss French?" he asked gesturing towards the padded leather chairs in front of his desk.

Belle suddenly noticed the vintage looking tea set on his huge oak desk. She nodded and sank into the chair placing his book on the desk. She looked around her eyes taking in the piles of essays and books stacked up against the walls. One wall had a window letting in the pale autumn sunlight the one opposite was covered in shelves holding various objects. She could see an old fashioned oil lamp, an ornate compass, a shining metal goblet, an art deco lamp and a traditional cash register, the kind that dinged loudly when the drawer opened. But no photos of family or friends. "Your office is like a museum." She said slightly awed.

"I do like to collect things. Milk or sugar?"

"Just sugar please." Belle took the cup and saucer and sipped appreciatively. "Thank you very much for this. It's a lovely way to start the morning."

"The cup of tea I assume, not the spending time in an old monster's lair." He joked lightly.

"You're not an old monster." She said vehemently.

"I'm afraid you'd find yourself in the minority there, dearie."

"Perhaps I like the minority."

Mr Gold tilted his head making Belle feel as though he was studying her intensely. She held his gaze and took another sip of tea. "How are you settling in?" he asked politely steering the conversation back to safer waters.

"Well, I think. I enjoy my work and I've made some lovely friends."

"You've been here around two months correct?" Belle nodded. "Ah, well you should prepare yourself for Regina's customary chat in her office. The two month mark is her favourite time to strike."

"No love lost there." Belle said carefully.

Mr Gold smiled again, this time coldly, "I'm a difficult man to love."

Belle didn't know how to respond so she drained the last dregs of her tea and went to set the cup down on his desk. As she reached forwards however the bell rang for homeroom and the sudden sound made her jump in surprise. The tea cup tottered on its saucer then tipped onto the floor. Belle dropped to the floor. "Oh no! Oh I'm so, so sorry!" she picked it up and ran the pad of her thumb over the rim. "Oh. It's chipped."

Mr Gold looked down almost amused to see her looking close to tears, "It's just a cup dearie." Belle smiled apologetically. "I've got to sit through a class of sophomores now who all seem to think that James the Sixth of Scotland and James the First of England were two different people."

"You're going to make one of them cry aren't you?" Belle joked.

Mr Gold frowned, "I'd hoped you had a higher opinion of me than that Miss French. I'm aiming for three minimum."

Mary Margaret was reading through the script with their cast. They had whittled down the forty plus hopefuls to a double cast. Each cast would put on two performances each allowing for doubles in case of any illness. Belle was enjoying herself immensely. She'd offered those students who hadn't been able to get an acting part a place on the backstage crew meaning that they had half a dozen students learning sound and lighting from Miss Swan, making props with Miss Boyd or otherwise helping out so that, so far at least, their production was running smoothly. Belle stood carefully on a tall ladder hanging the backdrop on the stage.

"Should I prepare myself for you to fall into my arms, Miss French?"

Belle laughed and looked down to see Mr Gold's upturned face. "If you want to be useful you can hold this ladder steady while I come down." She hooked the last catch into place and stepped carefully down thankful that because of the sudden dip in temperature that day she'd chosen to wear tailored black trousers with a cream floral peasant shirt that day rather than her usual dresses or full skirts. "There. Perfect." She admired her handiwork.

"Quite." Mr Gold said.

Mary Margaret made her way over to them, "I've sent the kids home. I think we'll be ready for dress rehearsals in a fortnight." She said excitedly. "Hello Mr Gold. Have you come to help?"

"Just spying Miss Blanchard." He said easily and gave them each a little bow. Belle watched him leave.

Mary Margaret turned her eyes onto her. "What?" Belle asked folding away the ladder.

"He was _flirting_ with you!" She said incredulously.

"Oh come off it."

"'Fall into my arms'? What was that if not flirting?"

"It was a joke. I did quite literally throw myself at him when we first met." Mary Margaret looked unconvinced but Belle managed to escape relatively unscathed. Outside it was already getting dark this late into winter. Belle wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck as she unlocked her bicycle. Then, with perfectly terrible timing, the heavens opened and icy sheets of rain filled the air. Belle swore softly. She'd have to push her bike home, weather like this was far too dangerous to even attempt cycling in.

The raindrops abruptly stopped pounding into her skin. She turned around to see Mr Gold leaning on his cane and carefully holding a large black umbrella over her. She took a step closer so that is covered both of them. "Well dearie, you're in something of a pickle." Belle pushed back a few curls which had escaped her low ponytail and were sticking wetly across her cheeks. "Can I offer you a lift?" he held out his arm for her to take.

Belle smiled in surprise, "Who would have pegged you as the knight in shining armour type?" she joked as she took his proffered arm gratefully feeling soft cashmere underneath her fingers.

"Not me. I rather think of myself as the dragon innocent damsels have to be rescued _from_." Mr Gold said a little ruefully.

"Well that is a relief. I've always found the dragons more exciting." Belle mentally chided herself. No matter what Mary Margaret thought of Mr Gold's actions there was no doubt that _she_ was flirting with _him_. Mr Gold opened the passenger door for her making sure she was safely inside before shutting it neatly and hurrying around his car. He slid into the driver seat, shaking raindrops from his sleeves. "This is really very kind of you, Mr Gold." Belle said suddenly feeling awkward in the close confines of the vehicle. She smoothed the material over her thighs and played with hem of her scarf.

"Don't tell anyone eh?" he said jokingly as he pulled out of the car park. "I've a reputation to uphold."

The rest of the drive passed in slightly uncomfortable silence Belle really only speaking when he asked her directions to her home. All too soon and not nearly soon enough they were pulling up outside her building where Belle rented a small, but comfortable loft apartment. "Thank you." Belle said again as she reached for the handle.

"How will you get back to school in the morning?" Mr Gold asked her suddenly.

Belle pulled her hand back, "I… uh… I hadn't thought. I guess I'll just walk it. Or get the bus. I shouldn't have to leave too much earlier…"

"I only live five minutes away." Mr Gold said casually. "I'll give you a lift in. See you at eight?"

Belle paused for a moment and she saw a flicker of hurt pass through his eyes. "Yes." She said hurriedly. "Sorry I wasn't… it's not that I don't want… I just… I don't want to put you out." She said finally.

"It's no trouble." He said as though he offered lifts to his colleagues all the time. Which he didn't. Never had. Never wanted to but… with Belle…

"Thank you so much Mr Gold." Belle smiled warmly and skipped from the road to her door quickly dancing around the puddles of rain. She let herself in and turned to wave but Mr Gold's rear lights were already turning the corner.

Belle wasn't quite sure how it happened but now every morning she got a lift into school with Mr Gold. He came up to the library and they sat quietly over a cup of tea whilst he finished any marking he had and she ran through her morning tasks and then the bell went and he would go off to teach with a quiet, "Have a good day, Miss French." She would rarely see him at all during the day until he came to give her a ride home. He never spoke about their arrangement and only once did she question him. "Why do you wait for me?" she had asked one Tuesday afternoon as she exited the building after rehearsals finished an hour after school did.

"Does it bother you?" he's asked lightly arching a brow.

"No." she slipped her arm through his as was her habit now as they walked to his dark car. "I just don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble." He'd said easily and she hadn't questioned him again.

They didn't always talk but after the first few painful days Belle found that just sitting with him was almost peaceful. It was kind of nice sometimes to be with someone who demanded nothing from you. Not that they didn't talk. They did. Belle found him easy to talk to about books and history and the school. He shared her slightly dark sense of humour. They never broached family though. They never cut too close to home and sometimes Belle was grateful. Her difficult relationship with her father was a sore point but she couldn't help feeling that she wouldn't mind talking to Mr Gold about it.

Normally Belle's work was fairly relaxed. She had time to do everything she needed to do methodically and well the way she liked it. Today however it seemed that the work of four days had decided to band together and ambush her. The company she ordered books from sent the wrong edition. The seniors on their frees were particularly high spirited. Dr Hopper had set an assignment that was due that week meaning that her psychology section was a total mess and probably needed therapy. And to top it all off the computer system crashed meaning she was calling Emma periodically but always missing her because she had a full day of classes. It was only half eleven and she already felt ready to sink into a hot bath and never, ever leave it. With a muffled scream Belle flopped forwards resting her head on her crossed arms. "Bad time, Miss French?"

Belle looked up and felt her face flush, "Oh. Ms. Mills. Hello… Um… one of those days." The Headmistress looked unimpressed. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"I was hoping that we could have a quick chat in my office. Just to see how you're settling in."

Belle bit her lip casting a glance at the still futzing screen and the pile of books waiting to be shelved. "Of course, Ms. Mills."

"Lovely." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Lunchtime? I'll see you there." Her high heels clacked loudly on the wooden floors and she swept out.

Belle sat awkwardly in one of the highly fashionable, extremely uncomfortable high backed chairs as Regina shuffled papers around on her desk. She felt like a teenager again being pulled into the head teacher's office for some petty misdeed. Belle tried to pull herself together, she was a fully grown woman with a steady job and she had not stuck gum underneath any desks. "So, Miss French, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a bit like a naughty kid again." Belle chuckled nervously.

Regina smiled that cold smile of hers. "Don't worry I'm not the evil witch everyone makes me out to be. Are you fitting in with the rest of the staff?"

"I think so." Belle said slowly, "Yes I would say so. Mary Margaret has been extremely welcoming."

She though she caught a flicker of fury behind Regina's icy mask but it was smothered too quickly for her to be certain. "As yes, everyone does so love Miss Blanchard." Belle remained silent. "I thought I'd just give you a friendly piece of advice." Ms Mills changed tack and Belle raised a brow trying to organise her features into a face of polite interest. "I've noticed that you've been spending time with Mr Gold."

"He's been giving me a lift into work." Belle said firmly. "I normally cycle but the winter weather…"

"Oh yes of course. I'm not suggesting anything untoward." Regina leaned forwards and patted Belle's hand in a mothering gesture that didn't suit her. "Just that it could be seen in the wrong way and I'm sure you're aware that the school does have a policy regarding relationships amongst the staff."

"Yes." Belle said shortly fighting her instinct to pull away.

"Well, Mr Gold… he's not exactly to be trusted."

"I do trust him." Belle felt the words leave her mouth before she could question their wisdom.

Regina let out a short bark of laughter, "You're a sweet girl, Miss French. Let me just spell it out for you."

"Yes, perhaps you should."

"If any questions were to be raised about your relationship with Mr Gold you stand alone. He has been at this school far longer than you have and don't think for one moment he wouldn't throw you under the car if he thought it would help his own agenda."

Belle stood up suddenly. "Thank you Ms Mills for being so clear on the matter. However as I did say before there is nothing going on between me and Mr Gold." Belle walked to the door but came to a sudden stop when Regina called out once more.

"Before you leave I need some extra staff members to chaperone the Winter Ball. It's next Friday. You don't mind pitching in do you?"

Belle turned around and smiled tightly. "Not at all. I'm sure it will be fun."

"Thank you Miss French. I'm so pleased you're adapting to Storybrooke."

Belle shut the door behind her and let out a long low breath. "You alright?" She looked up to see Emma peering at her through Graham's door.

"Yes." She nodded. "Um when you've got a moment could you come and check out the library computer. It's being hormonal again. Thanks."

Mr Gold noticed her mood that evening when he drove then home. He broke the silence. "You seem a bit out of sorts, dearie."

"I had my chat with Ms Mills today."

"Ah." He didn't elaborate.

"She basically accused me of sleeping with you." That got his attention he spluttered wordlessly and for a moment Belle almost felt herself laughing at the normally so suave Mr Gold. "She reminded me not so subtly of the policy on staff relationships."

"_That_ ridiculous thing. She is constantly bringing that one up. Never brings up the fact that she is outright flouting it though. Screwing her deputy like that."

"What!" Belle turned to him. "But… Graham and Emma… they…."

"Oh I've no doubt Miss Swan would find her happily ever after with Mr Hunt but not until he finds it in his heart to dump his boss. You can see the complications."

Belle remained silent all the way to her house. Before she could let herself out of the car Mr Gold reached out a hand and squeezed hers gently. "Don't let her get you down, dearie."

Belle tore her gaze away from his fingers over hers and found herself gazing into his deep, dark eyes. Slowly she felt herself lean in towards him, being inexorably pulled into his gaze. They were close enough now that she could feel his breath light against her skin. It scared her how much she wanted to kiss him. More than she'd ever wanted her ex-fiancé. More than she'd ever wanted anything. Mr Gold pulled suddenly back and Belle felt as though he'd physically hit her. "I'll see you Monday morning at eight, Miss French."

"Yes. Good night Mr Gold." Belle said trying to keep her voice crisp and even. She made it all the way into her apartment, through her living room tossing her coat and bag to one side and to sitting on her bed before the tears began.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN/ Greetings all! I'm sorry this one's so late but I'm in the wilds of north Wales and have had to hunt down the elusive WiFi. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! xx_

Chapter Three

Monday morning rolled around. It was not sympathetic enough to just give Belle a few extra hours of weekend to pull herself together. Unfortunately Belle had a feeling that no length of time, not even twenty eight years or more could have prepared her for sliding into Mr Gold's passenger seat. She had seriously considered making her own way to school, the weather was fine enough, but she didn't want to give Mr Gold the satisfaction so she locked her door behind her at eight o'clock in the dot and joined Mr Gold. As soon as she was buckled in he opened his mouth as if to speak but Belle beat him to it. "I'm afraid I won't be able to have tea with you this morning, Mr Gold." Belle said holding her hands very carefully still in her lap. "I have to speak to Mary Margaret before school starts."

Mr Gold just hummed a sort of agreeing noise and pulled carefully away from the kerb. They drove the rest of the way in complete silence. When they got into school Belle then felt obliged to go and see Mary Margaret to keep up with her charade. She supposed it couldn't hurt anyway to have something to distract herself with. The quiet of the library often left too much room in her head for thinking. She couldn't deal with thinking this morning not after seeing _him_. Belle knocked on Mary Margaret's office door. There was a long moment's pause and then she heard "Come in!"

Belle pushed open the door, "Hey M do you think you could… oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was interrupting."

"No, no!" Mary Margaret blustered, "David, Mr Nolan was just leaving."

Belle stepped aside to let the mild mannered science teacher pass by. He shut the door behind him and Belle waited a heartbeat before rounding on her friend. "So…" she said overly casually as she took David's, now empty seat, "There is of course a perfectly professional reason as to why the English teacher is hanging out with one of the science faculty at quarter past eight in the morning."

Mary Margaret blushed. "David was talking to me about my pet birds." She said.

Belle scoffed, "Sure he was." She nudge her playfully, "No harm in admitting you've got a thing for him, M."

"He's just so… charming." Mary Margaret said, "And sweet and real you know? But," her face lost its girlish light, "there is harm in it isn't there? It could cost us both our jobs."

Belle sighed. "When did everything get so complicated?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret said. "I just don't know."

To be honest Belle was grateful when a slightly harassed looking Emma ran into the library with a small boy in tow. "Belle, I'm so so sorry about this but I forgot. Today's a teacher conference day at his school. I had to bring him and Regina will flip if he sits in on classes again. Do you mind if he stays here for the day? He won't be a bother. Right?" The kid at her elbow nodded and beamed up at Belle, his face almost split in half by the size of his toothy grin.

"Ok, Emma slow down. Of course I don't mind watching over… I'm assuming your son?"

Emma grinned, "Right uh, Belle this is my son Henry." She stroked his hair affectionately. "Henry this is Miss French. She runs the library so if you can just sit tight. I'll come back for lunch."

"Ok Mom." Henry chirped cheerfully. Emma cast one more grateful look at Belle and shouted her thanks and she half jogged out the door to be in time for her first class.

Belle turned her gaze on Henry. "Hello Henry. I'm Belle." She stuck out her hand.

Henry shook it. "Hullo. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, I've always liked it." Belle gestured for him to join her behind the desk. "Would you like to be my assistant for the day Henry?" Henry nodded enthusiastically. "All right well then you can help me shelve books and I'll show you how we check them out. And of course you are free to read any book that catches your eye to make sure that everything's ship shape."

"Aye aye Captain!" Henry sprung into salute.

Emma needn't have worried. Henry was an absolute charm to be around. He was curious and confident. He followed Belle around like an eager little puppy asking questions and handing her books. Emma rushed back upstairs during lunch to apologise for having to leave straight away. "Wicked witch's computer is acting up apparently. And it simply can't wait."

"Not to worry." Belle said sympathetically. "I'll take Henry down to lunch. Do you want me to grab you a sandwich or something?"

"Nah. Um. Graham's already bagged me a bite." Belle tried to hide her smile. From the look on Emma's face she hadn't done too well.

"I like Mr Hunt." Henry interjected. "He showed me photos of wolves." Emma gave her son a quick squeeze and then she was gone again to the beck and call of Regina.

Henry was sitting perched on Belle's big leather chair behind the desk munching on a chocolate chip muffin and poring over a large hard back book Belle had found for him. It was bound in leather and beautifully illustrated. "Hello Henry."

Henry glanced up and smiled, "Mr Gold. My mum forgot it was a teacher's day in school. So I've been staying here. Belle is so nice."

Mr Gold nodded, "That she is, son. What are you reading?"

"Fairy tales." Henry said turning his attention back to the pages. "But they're different to the ones I know."

"It's a pity we don't have magic in this world." Mr Gold mused almost to himself but Henry heard him and perked up.

"You don't believe in magic Mr Gold?"

"Do you Henry?"

"Yes." He said with little boy certainty.

"Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." Came a lilting voice from behind the shelves. Belle wandered into view.

"Roald Dahl." Mr Gold said and was rewarded by her bright smile before her normally animated face lapsed back into carefully controlled neutrality. "I just popped up to check that I was still giving you a lift home. You don't have any plans with Mary Margaret?"

Belle shook her head. "That would be lovely. If it's not to much bother."

"Never is, dearie." He said lightly and limped out of the room. Belle let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"I like Mr Gold." Henry said conversationally. "Mum says he can't be trusted but he's always nice to me." Belle just nodded thoughtfully. Eventually the bell rang for the end of school and Emma came to pick up her son. "Bye Belle." Henry said, "Thank you very much for having me."

Belle grinned, "Any time Henry." She gave him a little wave and turned to see Mr Gold waiting patiently for her. Belle slung her bag over her shoulder and moved to lock up. Mr Gold stood quietly beside her as she shut up the library. "Henry said that he likes you." They started to walk down the stairs.

"Out of the mouths of babes." He said sardonically.

"He says you're nice to him."

Mr Gold nodded gently, "Well, I have something of a soft spot for small towheaded boys." Belle saw his mouth twitch into a small smile but his eyes remained darkened and sorrowful. She suddenly felt an onslaught of guilt over how she had treated him. He was holding the door out into the parking lot open for her.

"Mr Gold… I…" he looked at her expectantly. "I don't even know your first name!" she said, feeling as though the words were tripping out over themselves.

He let out a small surprised laugh. "It's Rush."

"Rush Gold." She tested it out and found that it tasted right on her tongue. "Yes. It suits you."

The drive back to Belle's house was quiet. Mr Gold slowed to a halt outside her front door. "He reminds me of my son." He said quietly.

"You have a son?" Belle asked her eyes steady on his face and he stared out the window into the black.

"I lost him." Belle didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry' didn't begin to cover it. "Seven years ago. He was thirteen and there was a car accident. He was all I had left."

Belle reached out and took his hand. She marvelled at the feeling of his slender fingers merging with hers. "What was his name?" she whispered.

"Bae." He said softly. "His name was Bae." They sat in silence in the dark car. Gold lost track of time all that mattered was that Belle's hand was in his and she wasn't pulling back. She felt sorry for him but she wasn't looking at him with that wretched pity.

Something had changed. Belle could feel it in the air when she was with him. The barriers they had carefully constructed were being tentatively taken down brick by brick. They were both new to this dance so they stepped carefully but through the days leading up to the winter ball that Friday each let the other just a little bit closer in. Thursday lunch Belle and Mr Gold sat quietly in a corner of the library and Belle told him about Charles her ex-fiancé. The muffled chatter of the students gave a sense of privacy. "Did you love him?" Mr Gold asked cautiously.

"No." Belle said, "But we'd been together so long I didn't know how to not be with him. And the stupid thing was that when he asked me to marry him I tried so hard to think of a reason why I shouldn't. But he was a nice man, he had a steady job, he could offer me security. It didn't occur to me until later than the reason I was looking for was the fact that I was looking for one. So I broke it off with him. He wasn't exactly civil about it. And my Dad didn't understand. He wanted me to stay at home."

When he left to go back to his lessons Belle had to focus to stop her face splitting from the silly grin she felt spreading across her lips. Spending time together was nothing new but they now seemed to spend every spare moment in each other's company. It did feel as though they were sneaking behind Regina's death glare and the though sent small excited frissons through her. The atmosphere in the library was different all through Friday. The students were excitedly chattering about who was wearing what, who was going with who, who wanted to go with who. Belle let them not moving to shush them.

The school hall was closed whilst the hospitality staff decorated it for the ball that night under the watchful eye of Mrs Lucas who incidentally was Ruby's grandmother. Ashley, now precariously close to her due date, had her students hemming vast swathes of silvery gauze and stitching tiny crystals. Regina had been swanning around the school with a black clipboard barking at students and staff members alike all week. By now most of the school had worked out how to duck nimbly out of her immediate eye sight, lessening their chances of being used to take out her frustrations. Belle carefully inputting new data when the irritable tapping of high heels made her look up. Regina was glaring at her. "Are you still chaperoning this evening?" she snapped.

Belle glanced back at her screen and deliberately tapped a few more buttons quite needlessly before turning her attention back to the headmistress. Was that her imagination or did she in fact see steam coming out of her ears? "I did say I would." She said calmly.

"Well I need you here at eight o'clock sharp."

"Eight o'clock." Belle nodded keeping a pleasant smile on her face, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"It is work Miss French." Regina hissed.

"Yes of course, Ms Mills." Belle didn't change her bland tone, "And I know how careful you are to keep work and pleasure strictly separate." Regina turned on her heel and stomped away. The playful chatter of the students had died down when she'd entered but a few moments after the door swung shut behind her they had recovered. Regina's temper was nothing new but Belle had noticed she'd been even sharper than usual. Strangely it seemed to coincide with Graham Hunt looking more relaxed than Belle had ever seen him. Now she thought on it Emma seemed more comfortable in her own skin too, she'd had a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. Belle grinned, bless them they were really not as subtle as they seemed to think they were.

Belle didn't go home with Mr Gold that night. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle all squashed into Mary Margaret's Mini and ended up at Ruby's where they got ready for the ball together. Belle laughed to herself as she sat blow drying her hair at the pots of make up, hair combs and pins, spare pairs of shoes and sparkly jewellery spread across Ruby's living room. "We're worse than the girls at school aren't we?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"All right, whaddya think?" Ruby struck a pose for them. Her blood red strapless dress clung to her curves flaring at her knee into a fishtail skirt. She'd emphasized her large eyes with smoky makeup and her signature red lipstick.

"Are you trying to whip up some sort of hormonal hurricane?" Belle teased her.

"Hey if it gets the kids to truly commit during P.E. I consider it more a service to my country. The President's always going on about child obesity isn't her?"

Mary Margaret was more demurely dressed in a creamy vintage dress. It was long and straight with full length sleeves and an off the shoulder neckline. The neckline and cuffs were trimmed with soft, white feathers. She looked wonderful her dark hair and bright eyes sharply contrasted against the paleness of her gown.

They arrived five minutes early to see Regina resplendent in a black one shoulder designer number her hair slicked sharply back shouting down a phone in her hand. "What do you mean you aren't coming? I thought we agreed." The trio of girls stood slightly back but she didn't notice them. "You can't just pull out last minute."

"If that's Mr Hunt there is no need to worry yourself Regina." A familiar Scottish brogue came from behind them. Belle turned to see Mr Gold looking even smarter than usual in a perfectly cut black suit, black dress shirt and deep gold tie. "I agreed to take over his chaperoning duties. I do believe he was spending some time with Miss Swan's young boy."

The blood left Regina's face and she stalked closer towering over Mr Gold's slight frame in her stiletto heels but Mr Gold didn't flinch he just leaned both hands on his cane and smiling sedately. "Whatever you're playing, Gold, it won't work." She hissed low.

"Playing?" he asked lightly, "Why whatever can you mean? And may I say you look like a queen tonight Regina?" She strode away from them without a word "Of some sort of fetish club." He muttered under his breath but loud enough for the three women to hear him. "Ladies." He turned to them and shut his mouth quickly, his eyes never making it past Belle.

Ruby prodded Mary Margaret who stuttered out some sort of excuse to leave but Belle didn't really hear her. She was completely and utterly distracted by the heated look in Mr Gold's gaze. "You look… um…" Belle smiled shyly. Her dress was made of soft duchess satin held up by thin spaghetti straps and flowing down to the floor skimming her tiny waist on a bias cut. The neckline was embellished with tiny bronze beads forming a swirling, floral pattern. And it was gold, bright unrepentant gold. "You look beautiful Belle." He breathed out eventually.

She took a step closer. "Thank you, Rush." They stood in the semi-gloom and for one breathtaking moment Belle thought he was going to follow the line of his eyes and bend down and catch her lips but the first excited group of students arrived jerking them out of their bubble.

She felt gratified when he muttered, "Bloody kids." Before offering Belle his arm and escorting her into the school hall like a gentleman.

Mrs Lucas had really outdone herself. The walls were swaged in silver gauze the crystals catching the light from the strands of fairy lights making the whole room sparkle. Behind the material were black cut outs of skeletons of trees giving the feeling of being in a forest. There was a huge punch bowl with gorgeous glass coupes. The dance floor was empty now but in a few minutes it would be swarming with girls in gowns and boys tugging at ties. Belle grinned as she felt Mr Gold gently lead her towards some chairs set back in a corner. They were joined presently by Mary Margaret, David Nolan and Ruby. Regina was nowhere to be seen. The conversation slowly rose in volume as the music did so and eventually they gave up on attempting to converse at all. It had pretty much been reduced to "What was that?" repeated back and forth over and over. The ball was well under way. Young couples danced on the floor, single boys prowled the edges looking for weak members of the herds of giggling girls. The air was thick with music and hormones all rushing together. "I'm so glad I'm not a teenager anymore!" Belle half shouted to Mr Gold. He quirked his brow and she realised he couldn't hear her. But she was still surprised when he grasped her hand in his and tugged her towards the door. She followed him along the corridor and around the corner until the music faded into the background and the sound of her small heels and swishing skirts could be heard. He stopped abruptly in the darkened corridor. Belle was standing so close to him she could feel her skin tingle. "Why did you come here?" she whispered.

He swallowed, "I… I wanted…"

"Yes?" she swayed closer.

"I wanted you Belle. I want you." His brogue was thicker than she'd ever heard it and then his lips were on hers gentle and unsure and so, so perfect. She sighed softly and reached up to hold his jacket lapel between her finger and thumb. Too soon they broke apart. "Belle I,"

"Shh." She said and reached up to catch his lips once more.

"Miss French!" They sprung apart to see Regina's silhouette at the other end of the corridor. "Mr Gold, well, well." Belle could hear the curl of her lip in her voice. "Miss French. You will clear out your things immediately. There's no need to return to work on Monday. And Mr Gold you were fool enough to hand me exactly what I needed to get rid of you. Finally." She spun on her heel to leave but Mr Gold's soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"No I don't think so Regina."

"Oh no?" she walked closer so that they were only a few feet apart. Rush stood slightly in front of Belle as though to shield her.

"No." he said very calmly.

"And why is that."

"You know you really ought to have a better secretary."

"What's wrong with Sydney?" Regina asked a touch of uncertainty in her tone.

"He is rather careless with your accounts Regina. And I've noticed some rather alarming discrepancies. Small print has always been a strength of mine. But alas not one of yours." Regina remained silent. "So I think now is as good a time as any for you to hand in your notice to the board of governors. I'll keep what I know where it is and you can skip off into the sunset." Strange spluttering noises were coming from Regina's lips but Mr Gold just took hold of Belle's hand and strode past her not even glancing back. "Come along, dearie." Belle couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face.

Mary Margaret was standing just outside the hall. "Oh there you are I was wondering where you'd…" she spied their joined hands. "What's going on?"

Belle found her voice. "Mary Margaret, I think now is the perfect opportunity to ask David for a dance."


	4. Epilogue

Storybrooke Academy

Est. 1894

_Si potest somniavit_

The pale grey building had been built by the school's slightly eccentric founder. He had added four turrets, one at each corner of the two storey square building which now acted as the teachers' offices. The quad in the centre had a fountain in the middle of the knot garden with water bubbling out of a teapot into the pool which had been shaped like a large teacup complete with saucer. Lightly perfumed roses spilled out of carefully pruned flower beds their blooms loose and relaxed. Belle French smiled to herself as she walked through to the south wing of the building which housed her familiar place of work. The sun shone brightly in the sky promising another of those beautiful clear early summer days. She squeezed the hand entwined with hers. Rush gave her her favourite smile, the one that was almost not a smile at all, more a small quirk of his lips. But she knew. She knew him so well. Which was only fair seeing as he seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

Ever a creature of habit Mr Gold poured out two cups of tea added milk to one, sugar to the other and set them carefully down on the wide desk in the library. Belle looked up from her computer screen and gave him a glancing smile before returning back to her work. Mr Gold cracked open the folder of essays that needed marking but the sun was catching her dark curls just right and her brow was just slightly furrowed as she read through her emails and she was just so damn beautiful. The essays could wait. Hell he could just write B- on all of them and the students would think he was being particularly generous. So he passed a comfortable half an hour watching Belle as his tea grew cold in front of him. Eventually Belle glanced up and he needlessly shuffled up the papers in front of him so they wouldn't be quite so glaringly obviously untouched. "You know you're supposed to work during this time." She said lightly. Mr Gold opened his mouth ready with an outraged comment but Belle just giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You're not nearly as surreptitious as you think you are. C'mon. Assembly in ten minutes."

The students were now drifting though the corridors in dribs and drabs so Mr Gold and Miss French didn't hold hands but everyone could see the way they fitted together even when they weren't in physical contact. Everyone could also see the antique silver band on her third finger the diamond flanked by two dark sapphires. They took their seats at the edges of the room next to Mr Nolan who greeted them affably and Miss Lucas who, Belle could tell, had some sort of innuendo on the tip of her tongue. Fortunately their headmistress stepped up on the podium just in time to shut Ruby up.

"Good morning, everyone." Miss Blanchard smiled across the room and Belle felt her face move to match Mary Margaret's sunny expression. Belle shifted her gaze to the students who were all looking up towards their headmistress. She glanced to her left to see Mr Nolan also gazing up but with a significantly sappier expression. Her smiled widened even as, without looking, she could feel Rush roll his eyes.

The hours passed by filled with quiet tasks exactly as Belle liked it. The library slowly emptied as the day drew to its close and Belle finished shelving books. This job recently took more time than it used to as Belle kept pausing as her hand came up to eye level to admire the ring which led to her thinking about the man who had slipped it so gently onto her finger and asked her so simply to let him spend the rest of his life making her laugh and smile in his own peculiar way. Belle had just slid the last book home when she felt arms slide around her waist and a chin rest against the curve of her shoulder. "Hello love." He murmured in the thick brogue that sent shivers down her spine and did funny things to her knees and their ability to hold her up.

Belle covered his elegant hands with hers and leant back sighing happily. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

Mr Gold pressed a kiss to her neck, "Not just yet."

"Rush!" she admonished, or least she tried to sound admonishing but it was so hard when his deft fingers were pulling out her hairpins and teasing her curls out of the old fashioned chignon she had put up that morning. "We're at work."

"There's no one here dearie. And there's no law against it."

"Well no but I think this goes against what Mary Margaret said about being professional."

"I don't think that was spelled out specifically."

"I think that was the general intention."

"Intent is meaningless."

Belle turned in his arms and flicked him lightly on the nose, "Yes especially when it suits you." But she didn't pull away.

"It suits me very well." Rush whispered grazing her lips with his never quite hard enough to be a kiss. "Does it suit you soon-to-be-Mrs-Gold?"

Belle smiled against his mouth, "I like the sound of that. Very librarian-ish don't you think?"

Rush's eyes crinkled. "Very you." He said simply.

Belle felt tears prick in her eyes. "I hate it when you do that." She said blinking furiously.

"What?"

"Be so romantic. It makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

"Anything?" he quirked his eyebrow.

Belle pulled his head down for a proper kiss. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." His lips traced a path lower and lower and Belle let him. After all the library was empty and there was no specific rule against it and it was a beautiful day and… hell, because she never ever, ever wanted him to stop.

The End

_AN/ And so it ends. Short and hopefully sweet. I've had so much fun with this fic but I'm afraid this is as long as I had in me. Maybe, and I do hope this happens, I'll find a one-shot or two lurking around in my head amidst all the squees. We'll have to see what season two gives us to play with. Counting down the days! Please let me know what you think I absolutely love hearing from you but until then keep being fabulous dearies! x_


End file.
